10 Declarations of Devotion
by Romanec
Summary: 10 Drabbles set to the iPod Challenge. Touma/Ryuichi featuring angst, romance, fluff, Canon, AU, werewolves, ghosts, insane asylums, dance lessons, humor, ... and Ryu kissing Mika. WATCH THE RATING.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**A/N**: Yet another set of drabbles attuned to the iPod challenge. I needed some inspiration again. -_-

**IPOD CHALLENGE (or in this case, Playlist). **Write a drabble for the first 10 songs played. No changing songs – you have until the song finishes to write.

**Pairing**: Ryuichi/Touma

**Rating:** M for sexual situations, fluff, dark material, and language. :)

* * *

**1. My Will – InuYasha/DDR Remix**

The snow was brilliant as it fell from the sky, capturing the rainbow hew of the lights that adorned the edges of the Ferris Wheel. Glittering like fairies in a world that did not exist, the exquisite taste of fantasy was one his tongue. Kumagurou would have appreciated the sight, he knew.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A gentle whisper inquired, and a soft smile replaced the wide grin on Ryuichi's face.

There was a reason Kuma had not been invited to come along this time.

"Very much," the singer answered sincerely, turning to lock gazes with the blue-eyed blond. "Thank you, Touma." A smile as soft as his own appeared on his lover's face.

"Happy anniversary, Ryuichi."

* * *

**2. Phantom Stranger – Rob Zombie/Chris Vrenna Remix**

'_He's dead, you fool.' _He thought to himself harshly, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he stared at the headstone. _'Get over it. You barely knew him, anyway. A few mysterious kisses meant nothing. You have no right to be here.'_

But to Touma, those, passionate kisses in the darkened alley behind his club were everything but nothing – despite the fact that he barely knew the brunette who had instigated them. The times in the bedroom – his bedroom – above the club, making love fervently to beat of the music. Never nothing.

Ryuichi Sakuma. 24, beloved son and brother. Dead by suicide, for unknown reasons. Killed himself.

"**Now who said that?" **a voice whispered from behind. Quiet, familiar. Touma whirled around, blood freezing at the sight of a very familiar, shimmering and slightly faded form standing just behind him.

"Ryu…Ryuichi?" A smirk he remembered all-too-well formed on the phantom face.

"**Hello, lover."**

* * *

**3. You Are Not Confined – Final Fantasy/Sonicade Remix**

The bonds holding his ankles were tight, the bonds around his wrist tighter still. His head was forced down onto the pillows to keep comfort, and his jaw was tired from holding the pills hidden he was supposed to take. He swallowed them eventually, he always did.

Nineteen-years-old, and Ryuichi Sakuma was locked up in an asylum by his parents for "insanity", and had been for six months. The only company kept a giant pink rabbit who offered him comfort and sympathy, and spoke to him of happier times. Kuma, Ryuichi called his friend, but he only saw the rabbit when he took those pills.

"**Someone's coming, Ryu." **Kuma spoke suddenly by his head, appearing from nowhere. Tired eyes simply blinked at it.

"You always say that, and still no one comes. No one is ever coming for me, Kuma."

"**I swear this time, little one. I promise. He's right outside."**

"_You can't just barge in there, sir. Sir! There are procedures!" _His head was fuzzy, and his arms were cold, just like every other time he took the medicine. But he could hear the words clearly, and recognized the voice. Was the nurse yelling? At who?

"_Damn your procedures. I am his legal guardian as of last night, I have every right. Now unlock this door before I call the police and make this worse. Now!"_ That voice sounded so familiar. So familiar. He couldn't remember … could he? Could he?

"**Hold on, Ryuichi," **Kuma encouraged gently. Ryuichi could hear the handle of his door rattling, something clicking – unlocked, and a gasp. Hurried steps made Kuma step back. **"You're safe now, little one. He's here."**

Who?

"Ryuichi." The voice again, soft hands on his face, cradling it. Something wet splashed against his cheek. "Oh, Ryu. Baby. Baby." Chancing, Ryuichi looked at the owner of the hands even as his own were being quickly unbound. Vivid, platinum blond hair over piercing blue eyes that burned crystal under intense passion. How did he know that? "Ryuichi, please. Please say something. Please."

"W-who are you?" The eyes instantly clouded dark, and he could see Kuma shake his head. But he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"**Oh, Ryu."**

* * *

**4. Breaking Inside – Shinedown**

The rain was soaking his skin, ruining his designer clothes, destroying his carefully prepared hair, but he didn't care. Not this time, not now, as his hundred-dollar shoes sunk into puddle after puddle, wrecked and ruined by his fifth step. But he ran, without cover, through the storm, away from his parents. Towards-.

His fist banged on the door desperately as he skidded to a halt in front of the first-story apartment. Breathing heavily, painfully, but the tears that were streaming down his face, mixing with the left-over rain, were not just from hurt. Not physical, anyway.

"Touma?" A timid voice inquired as the door creaked open. Wide cerulean eyes blinked in surprise. Ryuichi. "You're soaked. What--?"

Touma threw himself at the younger boy, clutching the stunned form tightly to his chest, burying his face in the crook of Ryuichi's neck as thin arms slowly returned the embrace.

"I chose you, Ryuichi," he hissed against the heated skin, delighting the responding shiver. "I'm sorry, so sorry I made you doubt me. Sorry for what I said. But I chose you. I will always chose you. Please … please."

The thin arms tightened.

* * *

**5. Fire Burning – Sean Kingston**

I don't think this is such a good idea. I already hate having to share him with the world, and he's on stage or television for that, far away from those who want nothing more than to touch his body. But now …

Now he's out on the damn dance floor, gyrating tantalizing to some foreign song, Shuichi Shindou pressed up against him playfully. I don't mind Shuichi – I know their relationship is special, and I accept that. But I can't help but grimace every time someone brushes up against Ryuichi's all-too accepting body.

"How the _fuck _do you handle this?" I growl to Eiri, and he arches an eyebrow at my unusual vocabulary, before a feral smile forms on his face.

"Jealous, Touma?" He taunts, as he always does. I snarl at him, because this anger needs an outlet and murder is illegal. I know I won't kill Eiri.

I think.

"To answer your question," he continues, downing his drink as amber eyes turn to the floor, where people have gotten closer still. "I dance with him when it becomes too much."

And then he's gone, to do as he said, and my fist tightens as Ryuichi, suddenly devoid of his partner, backs up into another. I don't dance. Damn it.

My glass cracks.

* * *

**6. Cure For the Itch – Linkin Park**

"Music suuuucks, Ryu." The twenty-four-year-old shook his head at his little brother's whine, though his smile screamed agreement. "Seriously. Isn't there anyone … I don't know … _good_?"

"Patience, Shuichi," he replied fondly to the teen, mussing the rose locks as the third applying disc jockey was waved from the stage. It had only been 30 seconds this time. "We have another one, look."

"He'll probably suck, too." Shuichi pouted, folding his arms. "Why not just ask Eiri back?"

"He's busy. Now hush. This one could work." A scoff responded, but his brother quieted as ordered as the lights dimmed, before beaming on the stage to light the newest hope. Ryuichi's breath caught.

A young man. Lean, but tall, with hair that was blindingly golden under the glare of the light. Long fingers of one hand rested on the spin table, the others on a miniature keyboard. Poised in perfect frozen form, like a Greek statue over modern instruments, prepared, waiting, practically screaming he was too good for this. He was gorgeous.

"_Whenever you're ready," _Ryuichi's agent called to him. And a second later, the man moved

They were beautiful, the noises he was making. The cuts and whines of scratching records, the gentle hum of his keyboard as it switched instruments to go from drums to harps to gentle violins. There was nothing awkward with his music, as there had been with the others. He was focused solely on his instruments.

"Ryuichi." Shuichi sounded just as stunned, and the older gulped, ripping his eyes away from the scene long enough to turn to his agent, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He nodded, just barely, just slightly, because he could do no more.

"_That's enough." _The music cut off abruptly, leaving phantom notes. The young man didn't move from his position. _"Congratulations, you have the job. What's your name?"_

The blond head lifted, and Ryuichi was once again breathless at the sight of deep sea eyes.

"Touma."

* * *

**7. Place for My Head – Linkin Park**

"Leave me be, Alpha." His voice is wary, his limbs tired. He has cried more tears than he thinks is clinically possible, and his chest hurts with each deep breath. But even his pain has not kept the demon away.

"You know I can't, Ryuichi." Gentle hands, caressing his skin. Sharp teeth, nipping his neck. A low growl at the sight of another bite mark there, but the tongue that laps at it is gentle. "He hurt you, tried to claim you. I cannot let this go on."

"Try." He's pleading, but he doesn't care. The hands dancing across his chest feel a little good – really good against his nipple – but the movements are bringing back memories he would rather not hear.

_(You're worth nothing. Pathetic. Only good for this.)_

_(Baby, baby. You know only I could see you as beautiful. Who else could look at a runt like you and see beauty?)_

_(You know the Alpha would never want you. Not for anything more than sex, anyway. You're worthless, Ryuichi. Worthless.)_

"I will kill him, Ryuichi." The vow is hissed in proclamation as the hand dips lower, cupping him firmly in a way that makes him whimper in desire and fear, stiffening despite himself. "For touching you." He tenses as the Alpha moves him upwards, settling him in a lap he never thought to sit in again. Strong, lithe fingers trail down his spine. "I won't hurt you, my love. I would never hurt you." A soft kiss to his throat, and Ryuichi trembles again, dreadfully this time.

"You don't want me," he whispers. Another growl, and sharp thrust that grinds their erections together. A keen cry escapes Ryuichi's throat, his head falling backwards to expose his throat, and eager teeth latch over his other mark eagerly. The thrusts continue, harsh, fast. The attack is merciless, but effective, and Ryuichi can't remember his fear as the teeth pull away, as he climbs higher. The Alpha mutters in his ear.

"I have _always_ wanted you, and I will have you honestly one day, Ryu. Werewolves mate for life, love. And I _want_ you as my Mate." More gentle kisses, they're moving faster now. It is different, so different than Ryuichi experienced before. With him. The Alpha's teeth nip the lobe of his ear before speaking again. "Forget his words, darling. Forget what he said. _I want you_!"

And Ryuichi comes at the promise, the howl that escapes his lips high-pitched and desperate as he sobs, the Alpha joining him seconds later. "_Touma._"

_(You're nothing.)_

"Touma?"

"I'm here, darling." He's wrapped in strong arms, cradled against a firm, heaving chest. "I'm here. I want you. I love you. Rest now, love. Just rest."

* * *

**8. I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry/Jason Nevins Remix**

"God, Ryuichi, don't you _dare_!"

"You know she'd like it, Touma."

"We're divorced, Ry – it would be awkward. Wrong. Disturbing. So please don't… Ryu? Ryuichi! Do _not_!"

But it was too late. Touma could only stare as his new lover and best friend danced up to ex-wife, batting his innocent eyes at the suspicious glance Mika gave him. He saw her relax, and cringed. This was it. Before anyone could blink, Ryuichi Sakuma glomped the woman's surprised form, pressing their lips together in an honest kiss.

A disturbing kiss.

The resounding slap a few seconds later, when Mika finally caught up, was not surprising, nor was the laughter from the rest of those gathered for the Christmas party. Touma shook his head as Ryuichi pointed the mistletoe out to his stunned ex-wife, before dancing back to him, a bright red hand-mark on his cheek.

"That was disgusting," Ryuichi mourned solemnly, pressing himself to Touma's chest. "Make it better?"

The blond simply shook his head, unimpressed. "I told you not to do it."

* * *

**9. Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee**

It hurts to see you like this, so defeated, so dead. I want to hold you in my arms, and keep you from this, but I don't deserve the honor. I am the one who brought you this agony.

I am the one betrayed you.

Even though I'm not with him anymore, even though I'm off the drugs. I betrayed you, when I went to Tatshua, instead of you. And I'm not strong enough to help you from the grave I threw you in.

Touma, my love, my life. Please, please forgive me.

* * *

**10. Teach Me How to Dance – Che'nelle**

"You're doing much better, Touma," Ryuichi taunted into his lover's ear, tightening the hold he had on Touma's waist as they moved around the apartment. The blond smirked at the comment, resisting the urge to look at his feet as the Nittle Grasper singer thrust lightly against him to the beat of the music. Only two days of practice, but Touma already wondered why he had never tried this before. The movements were so liberating, the music pumping through his veins, making his body move in ways it hadn't before. He loved it.

And Ryuichi so prominent against him.

"Now," the singer purred, stopping their steps while keeping their bodies moving. "Lift both of yours arms, clasp your hands. Yes, love, just like that. Now drop them backwards, around my neck." Ryuichi giggled against his neck, and the keyboardist tightened the new hold. "Now, Shuichi showed me this. We're going to … wiggle."

Touma blinked.

"Wiggle?"

"Yes. Well, move like a wave, I guess. It's hard to explain, so just … follow me." His hands moved up, clasping just below Touma's elbows, the movement more sensual than was probably intended. For a minute, they didn't move, and then, slowly, Ryuichi's body … waved. Taking Touma's with it, and his head rolled back with a moan, falling onto his lover's shoulder as his body sparked with familiar energy.

"Ry-Ryuichi. That's … that's not dancing."

"But it is. This is dancing, Touma. I've been waiting for you to ask me to teach you." Ryuichi repeated the movement, grinding at the same time, and Touma was forced to respond. In his mind, he knew he had seen this done at the club before, but it was so … different. To experience it. He stifled a gasp as one of Ryuichi's hands slipped from his arm and down his side, trailing teasingly across his inner thigh. He was sure the lips on his neck were not part of the dance.

"I like a man who can dance."

**Finished**

* * *

_**Okay, so maybe I cheated and sought out the last song. I couldn't help myself, it fit perfectly. :) I loved writing this! It was so much fun! **_

_**Let me know what you thought! Please! (:**_


End file.
